Last Dollar
by Searching for Blood
Summary: This is a song fic to Tim Mcgraw's song Last Dollar. This is my first songfic, and my first story I made up. I think this is AU, but I'm not sure. I'm new to this. ShinoHana, don't like, don't read. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor Tim Mcgraw's song "Last Dollar" I never will.**

Let me make one thing clear. Shino is not japanese. This is like in America.

----

_**Konoha Town Square 5:50 PM**_

Inuzuka Hana, age 25, looked on at her husband, who was standing on stage with his band. Aburame Shino had created a band at age 18, but now is 20 and they have recently released their 3rd CD. This was their final song in Konoha, before they went on tour. Shino had written especially for this moment.(A/N This is (c) Tim McGraw)

Shino started to sing as the band played softly. "_1-2-3 Like a bird I sing, cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings and I'm so glad you're here today cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away_

_Hey!_

_Well I'm down to my last dollar and I've walked right through my shoes, just a small reminder of the hell that I've gone through, but look at me still smiling as I'm wondering what I'll do, since I ain't got nothing I got nothin' to lose! Everybody say hahaha hahaha_

_All my friends are always giving me watches, hats, and wine that's how I know this is serious that how I know it's time, I don't have to worry bout things that I don't have cause if I ain't got nothin' I got nothing to hold me back!_

_And 1,2,3 like a bird I sing cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings, and I'm so glad you're here today cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away, fly away, fly away, fly away, fly away,_

_There's nothing that's worth keeping me from places I should go, from happy-ville to lovin-land, gonna tour from coast to coast I'm leaving everything behind there's not much that I need cause if I ain't got nothing, I'm footloose and fancy free!_

_And 1,2,3 Like a bird I sing cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings, and I'm so glad you're here today cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away, fly away, fly away, fly away, fly away,_

_Look at me so free, nothings holding me down! backround singers:down.  
Look at me so free, can't keep my feet on the ground!_

_And 1,2,3 Like a bird I sing cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings and I'm so glad you're here today cause tomorrow I might have to go and_

_1,2,3 Like a bird I sing cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings and I'm so glad you're here today cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away, fly away, fly away, fly away, fly away_

_1,2,3 Like a bird I sing cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings (the band and song fades as Shino's and Hana's two girls start singing "1, 2, 3, Like a bird I sing cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings!")_

--

Sorr if you didn't like my story, but it's not finished! I will start imagining chapter 2 tomorrow, ok!


	2. Guess who's back!

_Okay... first, i don't own Naruto, second...im SOO sorry this chapter is late! Serious writers block. Also, this contains some other copywrited songs, they're indicated where they are. And...this chapter contains..some things not suited for younger readers._

_

* * *

__RING!!!! RING!!!_

Shino and Hana's alarm clock went off. Hana reached over and shut it off, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"Hana-chan... It's olny 6 o' clock! Come back to bed!" Shino's voice rang out sleepily.

"Shino-kun, I have to get to work. Also, you need to meet your band!" Hana almost yelled back at him. She hated it when he first woke up, always procrastinating.

"But that's not till 11."

"I don't care, you still need to wake up and get dressed."

"...I guess your right..." Shino stood shakily and walked over to the closet, grabbing a black shirt, black pants, and black "emo" gloves (A/N the gloves without the fingers). He went over to the bathroom area with the shower, where Hana went to brush her teeth, then go wake their twins to get them ready for the academy.

--

"Bye, Ski-kun!"

"Bye, Hana-chan!" Hana left to go to the vet's office, and Shino took the kids to the acadamy. This was the last time he would see them in 3 months (A/N Short tour...), so he was going to make sure he got to take them to school, the day he was leaving. He got Shina and Hikari and got them into the car. As they drove into the parking lot, and Shino parked to let them out, he took last look at his kids. Shina, the nicer twin, always had a smile on her face. She never had a frown, except for today. She didn't want him to go. He had told her time and time again, that he wouldn't be gone long, but she still had a frown on her face, but she soon conceiled it with the high collar of her white jacket, that looked exactli like Shino's, but had a dog picture on the back. Hikari, looking mostly the same, had on the exact same clothes, except black. The symbol on the back was for Aburame Hikari. Her collar was like Sasuke's, but closer to her face and neck. In general, Shino had beautiful kids. Also, he knew a sertain Hikari was crushing on a certain son of Neji's...

"Bye kids, I'll see you in...um...3 months..." Shino spoke, soon regretting it. Hikari had a sad expression, but covered her eye's with sunglasses like Shino's after the timeskip. However, Shina burst into tears.

"Shina...please don't cry, time will fly by!" Shino spoke with a soft kindness in his voice. "Shina, just calm down and go to class. Hikari, I want to talk to you." Shina got out of the car, and hurried into the classroom, putting on Shino's old sunglasses. Shino and Hikari got out of the car.

"Now Hikari, 3 months is a long time, so I want you to take care of your mother and sister. Also, talk to Okoru (Neji's son), I'm sure he'll understand your feelings toward him." Hikart turned a deep crimson, and hurried into the classroom as the bell rang. Shino chucked lightly, before heading to Konoha's concert hall to meet with his band.

-----3 months later--------I was too lazy to do the tour------

Shino was in the tour bus, they were late to their final show in Konoha, and showed up just before the crowds started leaving. Hana was standing near the front, dressed in casual clothes looking angry and tired. Next to her was Hikari and Okoru...holding hands? Okay... Whatever, but Shina wasn't there. Weird...

"Okay...We got her a little late, engine trouble, all that good stuff...but we all REALLY need to get home...But, we have time for about what two songs? yeah, lets get this started!!"

(A/N I do not own Move Along)

"_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking When you fall everyone sins Another day and you've had your fill of sinking With the life held in your Hands are shaking cold These hands are meant to hold Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along Move along So a day when you've lost yourself completely Could be a night when your life ends Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving All the pain held in your Hands are shaking cold Your hands are mine to hold Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) When everything is wrong we move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) When everything is wrong, we move along Along, along, along When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through x3 (Move along) (Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong We move along!"_

Throughout the song Shino kept glancing at Hana, knowing that she would never be annoyed with him, except for in the mornings, so...what was wrong??

"Okay...we have one more song to do. This is different than what we usually preform, but...here we go! (A/N Agian, I do not own Modest, Peroxwhygen does)"

"Modest to the top-Modest at the top-  
Modest past the top-Still modest past the top-

Straight to the top & then keep headin' up-  
Stars shine for why? we should give a fuck!  
About what is real & how real is still-  
The only way to feel the pain it sometimes deals!  
In a way that survives the struggles we face!  
In this life there's a lot time can't erase!

SHOWCASE! The skills you were given at birth!  
Live your life here for what it's worth!  
SHOW OFF! The style you perfect in life!  
Show all the way to make it right!  
MAKE IT! TO THE TOP OF MT. PROFESSION!  
RULE IT! UNTIL YOU FEEL THERE'S NOTHING MORE FOR YOU TO DO!  
OR SAY! "NONE OF YOU BETTER GET IN MY WAY!  
COMING DOWN! IF YA DO YOU'LL BE BACK ON LEVEL GROUND!"

Climb to the top & then keep lookin' strong-  
The sun shines for why? we should carry on!  
To impress every human that we can-  
And try to make all of them a fan!  
If you're tired or thirsty at the top-  
Sleep & drink fast to receive the pop!  
In a way that stands out for the crowd-  
In this game there's a lot they won't allow!

SHOWCASE! The skills you were given at birth!  
Live your life here for what it's worth!  
SHOW OFF! The style you perfect in life!  
Show all the way to make it right!  
MAKE IT! TO THE TOP OF MT. PROFESSION!  
RULE IT! UNTIL YOU FEEL THERE'S NOTHING MORE FOR YOU TO DO!  
OR SAY! "NONE OF YOU NEED TO GET IN MY WAY!  
COMING DOWN! IF YA DO YOU'LL BE BACK ON LEVEL GROUND!"

Live for the pop & then keep makin' them-  
Pop loud for your vibe when ya break them!  
From boo's & chant's of disrespect-  
I am a son with an online neck!  
All stars shine for who we are-  
Shine back with a style made of bizarre!  
Features that keep your head up high-  
I am a star that shines for why?  
We should give a fuck about life and the way we live-  
Both day & night -We are the world's humorous cells-  
Let's keep it laughing to save ourselves!  
In a way that can read our planet's face-  
In this life there's a lot time can't erase!

SHOWCASE! The skills you were given at birth!  
Live your life here for what it's worth!  
SHOW OFF! The style you perfect in life!  
Show all the way to make it right!  
MAKE IT! TO THE TOP OF MT. PROFESSION!  
RULE IT! UNTIL YOU FEEL THERE'S NOTHING MORE FOR YOU TO DO!  
OR SAY! "NONE OF YOU BETTER GET IN MY WAY!  
COMING DOWN! IF YA DO YOU'LL BE BACK ON LEVEL GROUND!"

"Well...lets stop wasting your time-crowd cheers"NO WAY!"-but we must get back to our loved ones, it HAS been three months... So...PEACE!!!!"

---offstage---

"Hana-chan...?" Shino voiced sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you look so annoyed?"

"Well, Shina is in the hospital because she saw you get shot at and had a panic attack--"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah..."

'Where is she?!"

"Hang on! I have something else to tell you.."

"What?"

"Well...when we had...sex...before you left--" Shino's face paled "--Yeah..."

Shino sighed. "Have you told anyone yet?"

"You and mom."

"Oh great." Last time Shino got her pregnate, he ended up with a cracked cranium (skull).

"Well... what's up with Hikari and Okoru?"

"She got the courage to ask him out and he said yes, suprisingly."

"OH! Okay! Anyway, we better go visit Shina..."

* * *

Okay... that stunk...but...whatever.

Is that a girls name? I just didn't take the time to think of a car.

Also, Shina, Hikari, and Okoru belong to me! My OCs!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_--7:00 at the hospital--Shina's room--_

"Shina, honey? Are you awake?" Shino's voice woke the tired girl.

"Daddy!!" Shina woke at an instant and jumped on Shino.

"Glad to see you're awake. Anyway, how is school? Are you a ninja now?"

"Yeah daddy! I'm on Ashi's team with Okoru!" (A/N Ashi is Kiba and Hinata's son, along with Shippo. They belong to someone on dA, but I forgot who...)

"Oh, I bet Hikari isn't pleased..."

"She's on a team with Shippo and...ano..."

"Sidoku, honey." Hana's voice inturupted her daughter.

"Sidoku?! You mean...?!?!" Shino voiced ghostly.

"Yes, daughter of Ino and Sasuke." Hana spoke clearly. At this time, Shino shivered. He and Sasuke were never good friends, including Ino and Sakura, since Shino beat the pants off Sasuke in 5 minutes flat.

"Mom, when are we going home?" Shina spoke softly.

"Whenever you're ready." Shino, Hana, and Shina walked out of the hospital, just in time to see Hikari and Okoru kiss.

"Keep your hands and lips to yourself." Shino spoke like a dead man walking. Okoru spun around muttering something like 'Who are you to say' but getting a boot to the face. Hana sighed, and Hikari started yelling at her dad. Hana sighed again, stepping in between them to stop their bickering.

--The Next Day--

"Wake up! Someone's here to see you Shino!" Hana almost yelled in her husbands ears.

"I wonder who?!" Shino almost yelled back, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Uncle Shino!!!!" They heard from outside of the room, and less than a second later, two boys flew onto the bed, throwing Shino completely off.

"Oww..."

"Sorry uncle Shino..." Ashi and Shippo apoligized, but in less than a second, Hikari and Shina tackled them to the floor. Shino and Hana chuckled, as they led the cousins downstairs. Shino saw Hinata and his brother-in-law, Kiba. Hinata walked up to Shino, and kissed him on the lips. Normally, Kiba would've been infuriated, but he knew Shino and Hinata used to date, and Shino was the one who took the Hyuuga's innocence. Kiba stood, daring Shino to look at him, but he was messing with the kids now.

"Soooooooo...Shino, still as cocky as ever?" Kiba strung out, obviously wanting a fight.

"Not as much as you, bro." Shino voiced back.

"You wanna take this outside??!" Kiba almost yelled. Shino always knew how to piss him off.

"Sure, kids, will you abandone me if I beat the pants off your father?"

"Naw. You couldn't do that anyways." Ashi and Shippo said proudly.

"Hana? Would you?" Shino asked uncertainly.

"Of coarse not. I know you'd win anyway." Hana said with confiedince in her voice. As she helped him up, she wispered "Don't lose, you'll make us look bad."


End file.
